Chackmas 2008 Merry Christmas
by Korpuskat
Summary: CHACK, M for language/MalexMale fluff. Chase has told Jack to wait for him at a mountain overlooking the Xiaolin Temple on Christmas Eve. When Chase doesn't show up Jack memorizes the different ways to say "Merry Christmas" What's Chase's present to Jack?


Summary: Quick Christmas Special I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown or any other Copyrighted material belonging to anyone else. Everything belongs to their respecive owners.

Pairing: Chack-ish.... Warning! MalexMale Fluff!

Rating: M to be safe. I don't trust myself.

XXX

Another crisp breeze sent his red hair flying. Jack Spicer adjusted his goggles so they held back some. He didn't want to wait any longer even if it was Chase coming. There he sat, halfway up a mountain overlooking the Xiaolin Temple in the middle of the night. Jack glanced at his wrist, he poked the "Indiglow" button and it lit up. The numbers read out that it was 1:28 AM. Jack groaned. He was wasting his Christmas Break. Actually, now, it was Christmas! Damn! He'd been waiting up here so long he missed Santa.

Even he, Jack Spicer, Evil Geunius, was still in school. And his two weeks were flying by. He sighed. In a quick decision he decided to go over the many ways to say "Merry Christmas." He'd taken multiple language classes over the years. English, Spanish, French, Japanese, and of course Chinese.

"Merry Christmas." Jack started with English. "They have 'Santa Claus' an old over grown elf who lives in the North Pole. He delivers presents to little children who are nice on Christmas Eve Night. He flies around the world in a red sleigh pulled by eight reindeer. They cut down trees and then decorate them with lights and ornaments. " He smirked to himself. He didn't realize he remembered so much about their culture. It had been a while since he'd been in America. He was practically raised in China.

"Feliz Navidad," His Chinese accent horribly working with Spanish. "They also cut down trees and decorate them... Santa changes to the Three Wise Men. The Three Wise Men that brought baby Jesus presents? Weren't they supposed to travel from Oriental countries to Bethlehem?" He asked himself. He couldn't remember. "The Nativity scene is also very common."

Jack blinked, wracking his brain for the correct word. "Was it Chancuex Noel?" He mumbled thinking harder. "In some places Christmas is on the 25th, in others it starts on the 6th with _la fête de Saint Nicolas._ They put their shoes by the fireplace in hopes that Papa Noel with bring them candy, fruits, and small toys. Mistletoe is hung to bring good luck." French. Who knew?

".... Y.... Ye.... no. Yuki? Yukai? Yukai Kuriso... Kurisu.... Is it Yukai Kurisumasu?" He pondered. He _hated_ Japanese. He absolutely sucked at pronouncing stuff right. "They have Christmas Trees and it's common to see lights on the house. Only presents are given to the children for once they stop believing in Santa. Christmas isn't a nation holiday be cause about 1% of the population is Christian."

He smiled he finally got down the the last language he knew.

"Okay, Chinese- " Jack fell silent drawing up every bit of information he knew.

Jack nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on as another voice broke into his train of thought.

"In China, all the little boys and girls wait and hope that Dun Che Lao Ren will visit and leave gifts. They put up "Trees of Light" and put out a bowl of oranges and tangerines to bring Wealth and good fortune."

Jack whirled around only to have his wrists pinned down to the rock wall behind him. Their lips met sharply. Jack's eyes snapped open, trying to focus on what the hell was happening. Dammit, don't say those stupid monks found me! I'm tired and cranky and want to sleep! When he felt another body press against his he realized.... no way in Hell this was a monk.

Chase finally broke away form Jack, staring him dead in his eyes. Jack gulped down air, every now and then looking at the warlord. What the Hell, Jack thought, Holy freaking crap! What in the Hell is going on?

But instead of continuing where they left off, Chase just kept his gaze and said, "So you can say "Merry Christmas" in many languages. But have you been in China long enough to know how the Chinese way?"

Jack just shook his head. He hadn't paid much attention. It was sad really, Jack just noticed. His family wasn't really into "Family Holidays" so Christmas wasn't marked on their calender, nor spoken much of in their household. He brought himself to look Chase in the eye. Jack felt a shock travel down his spine making his shiver. He couldn't believe this. Chase had him pinned to a mountain, quite intimately, and ... well... dammit, that was good enough for Jack.

Chase leaned back in near Jack's ear, close enough that Chase's body had to press against Jack's. And Press enough that Jack could feel how warm Chase was. Chase exhaled slowly, making Jack shiver again. With each syllable the immortal's teeth grazed his ear lobe, making his shiver even more. "Sheng Dan Kuai le, Jack." He released the boy's arms and backed off. Without another word he left, leaping off down the mountain.

Jack blinked, pulling himself from the rock. He'd have to go home and get some sleep. Otherwise he'd start hallucinating even better than that. No freaking way that just happened, Jack decided. He touched his watched, summoning a Jack-bot, ordering it to carry him home. He was shaking all the way back to his house, and it had nothing to do with the bone-chilling breeze.

Before Jack settled into his bed for the night he realized that if that was a hallucination, then Chase would be really angry tomorrow... today. Jack sighed settling down into the sheets. Oh forget it. At least he'd be rested when Chase was enraged.

There, perched in a corner of Jack's room, was the said immortal. Smirking. "Sheng Dan Kuai Le, Jack. Shen Dan Kuai Le." He said approaching the boy's bed.

XXX

Short I know but I'll probably rewrite it soon. I don't know why I love this one but.... I'm really glad I wrote it!


End file.
